Aguas Termales
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: YAOI!REGRESE! XD ULTIMO CAPITULO... historia despues de "Rescate o Intercambio"... Kazuki, Jubei, Shido, Akabane, Ban y Ginji, son llevados a unhotel llamado "aguas termales", estaran bajo vigilancio, pero haran lo imposible por tener un encuentro
1. ¿cuartos separados?

**Aguas termales**

Por Nikky Hatake

**N**: pues… este vendría siendo la continuación de mi fic "rescate o intercambio"… pero no se preocupen, si no lo han leído, ya que las únicas cosas que se comentan en aquel fic, que también se comentan aquí son las siguientes:

---Kazuki se vistió de princesa y se comprometió "accidentalmente" con un príncipe

Akabane y shido se "compenetraron" mas, hasta el punto de ser pareja casi-oficial

Ginji y ban se "acercan" cada vez mas uno al otro

---En este fic hay un personaje de nombre George, que fue el que contrato a Kazuki en el fic "rescate o intercambio" y los llevo a las aguas termales a todos… y pues este seria como un fin alternativo de la historia xD… pero este es mas como el epilogo de la historia alternativa al fic "rescate o intercambio"… espero que lo hayan entendido

**C-c:** don't worry, te explicaste estupendo… aja si como no

**N:** mmm mala hierba nunca muere ¿verdad?

**C-c:** asi es! Wooooa sigo aqi!!!

**N**: si… ya me di cuenta… sin más preámbulos… he aquí el fic

**Antes que nada…**

**-…- dialogo**

**-"**_**cursiva**_**"- pensamiento**

**-"…" referencia**

**xXx cambio de escena**

**oOo sonidode celular :D lo siento, pero el fic lo amerita**

**Cap.1 ¿Cuartos separados?**

En la casa del poseedor de las agujas se encontraba el pelilargo, los transportistas, y George. Estaban esperando a los rescatistas a que llegaras, ya que habían quedado de verse hacia ya 2 horas atrás.

-¿no quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto amablemente el maestro de los hilos a los presentes.

-no, gracias Kazuki- contesto el Fuuyuky.

-¿a que hora se dignaran en llegar?- se quejo el destajador

-pues… a menos de que se les haya olvidado, o quizás se hayan quedado sin carro… yo diría que es hora de irnos- menciono Juubei, mientras habría la puerta de su casa

-¿tu crees Juubei?... digo, ellos nunca han sido muy puntuales que digamos, pero eso de dejarlos aquí… no es mi estilo-

-pues no será tu estilo Kazuki, pero yo SI los dejaría, tengo cosas que hacer en esas malditas aguas termales… o sea, no por nada me la pase estudiando cada pose del "kamasutra yaoi"-

-¡cállate Akabane!... por dios- el domador de bestias solo alcanzo a cubrirse el rostro con la mano derecha

-¡ash! Pero es cierto- se quejaba por enésima vez el destajador

-en vista de que sus amigos no han llegado… y la reservación fue hace una hora… creo que yo me retiro- mencionaba George, quien en todo el rato que estuvo ahí no había mencionado palabra alguna.

-creo que todos debemos irnos ¿no Kazuki?-

-si… creo que tienes razón Juubei…-

xXx

-no tan… rápido…-

-Ginji… no aguantas… nada…-

-no… espérate…-

-creo que… llegare primero…-

-¡Ban! Espérame…-

-vamos Ginji, por dios-

-¡Ban!... yo me rindo… ya no quiero correr mas… ¿Por qué no simplemente caminamos rápido? Además… esto esta muy pesado- el rubio se detuvo y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas

-¡vamos Ginji!, te dijo que o te trajeras toda tu ropa, solo lo indispensable, anda que falta poco para llegar a la casa del cuernudo- el castaño se detuvo y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, a donde se había quedado el emperador relámpago.

-¿Cuál cuernudo?... ¡ban! Ya te dije que dejaras de decirle así a Juubei-

-pero es la verdad, "el" princesita se estaba comprometiendo con otro… ¡y mas joven¿Puedes creerlo?-

-no se estaba comprometiendo-

-ok… lo que tu digas-

-oye ban… creo que se van sin nosotros- el emperador apunto hacia una casa donde se veia claramente a 5 personas que salían de una casa y subían el equipaje a una camioneta.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera… a esas aguas termales iremos… cueste lo que cueste- al decir esto, el castaño salio corriendo, dejando atrás a Ginji, quien aun se mantenía apoyado sobre sus rodillas y recuperando el aliento que había perdido al correr.

xXx

-me siento mal por dejarlos- dijo el Fuuchouin, mientras se subía al asiento trasero-

-pues yo me sentiré MUY BIEN al llegar ahí- el dr. Jackal se acercaba al domador de bestias

-¡hey espérenos!- gritaba a lo lejos el castaño

-¿Qué ese no es Ban?- dijo el pelilargo saliéndose de la camioneta

-creo que si…-

-¡si son! Mira Juubei, el señor Ginji viene tras el-

-que bien… por que nos íbamos a ir sin ellos- menciono George

En lo que tardaban en llegar el rubio y el poseedor del jaggan; Shido, Akabane y juubei se disponían a subir todas las maletas que llevaban, mientras que george y el Fuuchouin solo los veían

-uff que bueno que llegamos a tiempo, disculpa la tardanza Kazuki-

-lo que importa es que llegó bien señor ginji-

-dame tu maleta oxigenado- le ordeno el destajador tanto al emperador relámpago como Ban

-¡oye no le hables así!- grito el castaño

-vaya vaya, creo que ustedes terminaron de limar asperezas en el rescate ese ¿no?- el destajador se acercaba hacia ellos

-por favor no peleen- el pelilargo se colocaba entre ban y el Dr. Jackal

-Kazuki, por dios quítate de ahí- el Kakei logro jalar a su niño, antes de que se apretara entre los dos combatientes

-Ban basta…- el rubio puso la mano sobre el hombro del castaño y con una pequeña descarga hizo que se tirara al suelo

-¡¡estas demente Ginji!!- grito después de que había recuperado el conocimiento

-ay Ban… solo fue una descarga chiquita-

-si te asusta la chiquita… imagínate la grande- el destajador comenzaba a hablar en doble sentido

-¿podemos por favor subir a la camioneta para irnos?- george comenzaba a desesperarse

-esta bien…- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-okeey, las asignaciones de los asientos serán las siguientes: en la ventana derecha ira el señor akabane, en el centro ira el señor Ban y el señor Juubei, y en la ventana izquierda ira el señor Shido- George no termino de explicar

-¡ash no!... Juubei ¿te cambio de lugar?- se quejo el destajador

-si, por mi no hay problema-

-¡no! Nadie cambiara lugares- protesto George

-¡¿Por qué no?!- grito el destajador

-por que quiero que el camino sea tranquilo ¿si?... nada de toqueteos y nada de caricias y esa cosa-

-¿y nosotros?- pregunto el Fuuchouin apuntándose a el y al rubio

-de copiloto ira usted Kazuki, y en el centro ira el señor Ginji, obvio yo seré el piloto-

El camino a las aguas termales fue de lo mas tranquilo, en excepción de que el Dr. Jackal estaba cantando a todo pulmón "al chofi no se le para" y "al chofi ya no le dan", solo por el hecho de que no lo haya dejado cambiarse de lugar. Shido no se quejaba, tenia una maravillosa vista desde la ventana.

Ban y Juubei estaban al pendiente de sus "niños", y más el ojiazul, ya que George de vez en cuando se acomodaba mas cerca del rubio, mientras que este ultimo ni cuenta se daba.

xXx

Llegan a las aguas termales y siguen a George hasta la entrada, hasta que este detiene su caminata y se voltea hacia los demás que lo estaban siguiendo

-necesito que se comporten ¿esta bien?-

-claro que si señor George- comentaba el pelilargo mientras se acercaba al kakei

-¡no!-grita George y corre hacia donde Kazuki y Juubei –esto es lo que no quiero, no quiero que estas aguas termales las utilicen como un simple hotel en donde pueden hacer sus cosas sucias-

-¿Qué?... ahora se supone que usted me va a decir que hacer o que no hacer ¿eh?-el destajador se dirigía hacia george

-así es, ustedes vienen acompañados conmigo y no dejare que mi reputación caiga, al enterarse de las marraneadas que hagan usted, bien, enseguida vuelvo…iré por sus llaves y en un minuto se las traigo.

George se retiraba y los demás se sentaron a esperarlo, menos el destajador y el domador de bestias, ya que según ellos, durante el viaje no se pudieron acomodar bien.

-disculpe… ¿Dónde esta el baño?- pregunto el dr. Jackal a un encargado de las aguas termales

-al fondo a la derecha-

-muchas gracias- mostró su mejor sonrisa, la cual era algo espeluznante

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde el domador de bestias y sin previo aviso o jalo de la muñeca y lo llevo consigo hacia uno de los pasillos principales de las aguas termales

-¿Qué demo…?-

-silencio…ahora nos ocuparemos de unas cosas que dejamos olvidadas ne?-

-¿Cómo cuales…?- el moreno temía lo peor

-¿no adivinas...?-

Habían caminado lo suficiente como para que el aperlado pudiera distinguir una puerta que indicaba le baño de hombres, al estar frente a ella noto que Shido se intentaba zafar del agarre de la muñeca. El destajador abrió la puerta de los sanitarios y lo volteo hacia atrás y en sus labios trazo una sonrisa al ver como el domador de bestias luchaba por que lo soltase. Apretó mas la muñeca del morocho y lo jalo hacia dentro del pequeño cuarto y lo termino estampando de frente a la pared de bambúes, el moreno se vio obligado a colocar las manos en frente para reducir un poco el golpe. El destajador aprovecho esto para colocar sus manos sobre las del domador de bestias.

-akab…-

-shh… no querrás que todos se den cuenta… ¿o si?- se acerco el destajador hacia shido juntando aun mas su cuerpo con el que tenia frente suyo y colocando las manos sobre las del domador de bestias

-pero… este es… un baño…-

-¿y que, acaso no lo íbamos a hacer en una camioneta?- (notas)

-si… pero… puede entrar alguien…- el moreno apenas y podía articular palabra, debido a las emociones encontradas que tenia en ese momento

-si entran los mato- menciono serenamente, como si lo había hecho todos los días

-pero…-

-shh… guarda silencio por un momento… shido…- al terminar de decir su nombre, el destajador había abandonado la mano derecha del moreno y su propia mano la había ocupado, colocándola en la pelvis del domador y acercándolo cada vez mas a el.

Aprovechando que el moreno estaba totalmente entregado, abandono la mano izquierda del mismo e introdujo su mano en el pantalón del domador de bestias.

-agghh… akabane… basta…-

-¿en serio quieres que me detenga?... pero si ya te estas mojando…- mencionaba el destajador mientras sostenía el miembro del moreno en su mano

-pero… vamos a tener… un cuarto…-

-¿crees que el mariquita ese nos va a dejar estar en un cuarto?... si en el camino nos separo…- tras decir eso, repasó la oreja del moreno con su lengua.

-no… pero… no crees que… este no es… el lugar…-

-entonces… dime un lugar y vamos para alla- se acercaba mas al moreno

-ahh… no lo se…-

_oOoI've got sick infection, A diagnosed love affection, I had it once and I want more oOo _

-¿que chingados quieren ahora?- el destajador se separo del Moreno y saco de su bolsa trasera del pantalón aquel artefacto que tanto los interrumpía

_oOo There's no use I'm just faking oOo_

-moshi moshi?-

-akabane, el señor george los esta buscando… y se dirige a los baños de hombres-

-¿le dijiste que estábamos aquí princesita?-

-claro que no, el lo supuso-

-…suck my dick… ok, saldremos antes de que venga el desgraciado- el dr. Jackal colgó de lleno el teléfono y volteo a su amante

-¿Qué sucede?...- pregunto apenas y agarro aire el moreno

-nada, solo quiero besarte antes de apresurarnos-

Y sin más ni mas se junto mas al domador de bestias y comenzó a besarlo, introduciendo frenéticamente su lengua dentro de la boca del moreno, al mismo tiempo que introducía nuevamente su mano dentro del pantalón

-akabane… vendrán a buscarnos… ¿cierto?...-

-guarda silencio- le ordeno el destajador y se hincó frente a shido

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?...-

-tenemos que apresurarnos y bajarte la calentura de algún modo ¿no?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces le desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón del moreno, pero no lo bajo, solo lo abrió un poco para poder bajar el elástico del bóxer del moreno y así poder sacar su miembro ya erecto.Introdujo el miembro del domador de bestias en su boca, acariciando con la lengua solo la punta de este; llenando de miles de descargas al moreno y con la ansiedad de que continuara haciéndoloCon la mano derecha agarraba suave, pero a la vez firmemente el miembro del domador de bestias, mientras que con la izquierda, que estaba en la parte baja de la espalda del moreno, acercándolo un poco mas hacia el

xXx

-señor George, espere un momento-

-no señor kazuki¡esos dos me escucharan! Les dije perfectamente que no hicieran ese tipo de cosas aquí- el señor George estaba caminando furioso hacia el baño de hombres, con la mas pura intención de interrumpir lo que sea que estarían haciendo el moreno y el destajador.

Apenas y colocaba su mano sobre la perilla del baño de hombres, cuando esta se abrio sola, dejando ver a los dos hombres relajados

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto quejadamente el destajador

-¿Qué demonios hacían?- ahora cuestiono George

-del baño… ¡duh!

-más les vale ¿eh?...-

Ahora los cuatro, el Fuuchouin, George, el destajador y shido; caminaban hacia la sala de espera, donde se encontraban los demás. Ya estado todos juntos, george alzo la voz para demostrar autoridad.

-ahora tendrán que escucharme…las habitaciones serán asignadas de esta manera: el señor ginji con el señor kazuki, el señor ban con el akabane, y el señor shido con el señor juubei-

-¿Por qué a mi me dijo "este"?… ¿quiere pelear?-

-es lo que menos deseo hacer palito-

-¿Cómo me llamo?- el destajador comenzaba a fastidiarse de la actitud de george

-pues como escuchaste… y si los veo juntos, los sacare de esta agua termales; y aunque no lo crean tengo espías en esta agua termales-

-kuso…- espeto el destajador

-no me importan la majaderías que digan… las habitaciones ya están repartidas… los veo dentro de cuatro días, yo me retiro-

-adiós señor george- lo despidió cortésmente el fuuchouin

-adiós…-

-oye akabane…- le hablo el ojiazul por lo bajo, lo que hizo que el destajador se acercara a el lo mas posible para poder escucharlo

-¿Qué quieres?...-

-tienes algo blanco por tu boca…-

-fuck… -

_Continuara…_

**N:** explicando la parte donde Akabane dice "que acaso no lo íbamos a hacer en una camioneta" lo que pasa es que en el fic rescate o intercambio, ellos iban a tener sexo o algo por el estilo en una camioneta :D

**C-c:** pero nunca pusiste algo asi!

**N:** duh! Por que todo lo tenia pensado ponerlo aquí, desde un principio :D…ah la sfrases "moshi moshi?" es hola en japones, "suck my dick" es chupa mi pene en ingles :D… y "kuso" es mas o menos mierda o algo pr el estilo ...sorry, mis amigos me la pegaron

**C-c:** ahh que maldicienta saliste

**N**: sowwy… es que el fic lo amerita o no?

**C-c:** okok… whatever… oie i por qe hiciste esto como extra?

**N:** por que en el fic rescate o intercambio es mas… shounen-ai tirándole a yaoi! Con las cosas que le hacia Akabane a Shido y esto es mas yaoi, tirándole a lemon por las cosas que van a hacer todos!... ah y no se preocupen, voy respetar las parejas eh?

**C-c**: nomas qiero eh?

**N:** mira, mira… ah y una pregunta… como los primeros en aparecer en una situación intima seran ban y ginji¿quieren un beso o un faje? xD se que la pregunta se escucha un poco mal… pero necesito saber que es lo que quieren, ya que no puedo poner un lemon o lime entre ellos, ya que apenas en el fic pasado se dieron un besito y como para que en este se den un fajezon! Como que no cuadra no?

**C-c:** no pz sepa…

**N:** ah y la cancion que lasio como ringtone es "candykiss" de the creepshow :D

**C-c**: ahora… reviews!

**N:** nos leemos después! Bye bye boo!


	2. Mesa de Billar

**Aguas termales**

Por Nikky Hatakke

N: ¡hola!... espero no haberme tardado mucho…

C-c: qe acaxo no oiiez a los grillos?

N: ay que graciosa eres, en serio me matas…

C-c: iio siempre…

N: si, como no…¡aclaración! Aquí pasara que los cuartos en donde estarán tendrán llave, ya se que los cuartos de unas aguas termales son se madera y deslizables, pero en este tendrán llaves para mas intimidad juju ¬u¬

C-c: intimidad! Yeah! Fornicacion al matzzimo!

N: es "máximo" lela

C-c: da iwal

N: ah y creo que no me llegue a explicar en el antiguo capitulo, en donde se están quedando es en un hotel, pero la mayoría de la acción pasa en las aguas termales que este hotel tiene.

C-c: haberlo dixo antes ¬¬

N: y sin mas… las fraces para que se acuerden del capi anterior!

_-necesito que se comporten ¿esta bien?-_

_-claro que si señor George-_

_-¡no!-grita George y corre hacia donde Kazuki y Juubei –esto es lo que no quiero, no quiero que estas aguas termales las utilicen como un simple hotel en donde pueden hacer sus cosas sucias-_

_-disculpe… ¿Dónde esta el baño?-_

_-shh… guarda silencio por un momento… shido…-_

_-ahora tendrán que escucharme…las habitaciones serán asignadas de esta manera: el señor ginji con el señor kazuki, el señor ban con el akabane, y el señor shido con el señor juubei-_

**Cáp. 2 Mesa de Billar**

Día uno 

-bien, creo que aquí nos separamos Ginji- el moreno se despedía con la mano del rubio

-ay Ban… yo que quería pasar tiempo contigo- el emperador relámpago se acerco al ojiazul y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura

-pero sabes que no se puede…- lo abrazo también –nos vemos en el jardín mañana a las doce en punto…- le susurró en el oído

-pero, el señor george tiene espías-

-¿me quieres ver o no?-

-si…-

-bien, nos vemos allá mañana, que descanses- se separo solo un poco del rubio y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

-buenas noches Ban- el emperador se paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del castaño, se salio de los brazos del ojiazul y se fue en dirección hacia donde el maestro de los hilos

**xXx**

-Juubei… perdón… yo creí que los días que la pasaríamos aquí, serian románticos, pero creo que lo arruine para todos ¿no?- el fuuchouin se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amante

-tu no tienes la culpa Kazuki, veras que nos las ingeniaremos para vernos ¿si?- lo apretaba mas a su cuerpo

-esta bien- el maestro de los hilos no pudo evitar el reírse bajito por las palabras del kakei

-Kazuki, no te quisiera interrumpir pero… ¿me das las llaves por favor?- el rubio extendió sus manos

-claro, lo olvidaba- se separo del Kakei y busco entre las bolsas de su pantalón y saco tres llaves, entregándole una a Juubei y dos al rubio –la 305 es de nosotros y la 304 es la de Ban y Akabane-

-esta bien, deja y se la entrego a Ban- el rubio se alejo de la pareja

-bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos mañana para almorzar- el mayor tomo el rostro del Fuuchouin entre sus manos dándole el esperado beso de las buenas noches

-nos vemos mañana…-

**xXx**

-¿crees que existan los espías?- el domador de bestias se encontraba con el destajador, ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña sala improvisada a la entrada de las aguas termales

-pues, existan o no yo no dejare de cojerte-

-por que demonios siempre te expresas asi ¿tenias problemas de niño?- el moreno se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha

-algo por el estilo-

-¡Shido!, Juubei me mando buscarte- llego Ginji a interrumpir

-¿Quién es ese tal Juubei, Shido?- el destajador se mostró interesado

-Akabane, sabes perfectamente quien es, no empieces a armar un escándalo ¿si?, sabes que es pareja de Kazuki-

-como sea-

Cada quien se fue con su compañero de cuarto. Por fortuna el cuarto era extenso y perfectamente cabían dos futones, pero no faltaba que cada que pasaban 15 minutos el destajador saliera de su cuarto para tocar la puerta donde Juubei y Shido se encontraban solo para preguntar "¿Qué están haciendo?" o cosas por el estilo. Hasta que el ojiazul le quito las llaves y las escondió entre sus ropas para que lo dejara dormir. Mientras que en la habitación de en medio, que pertenecía a la del rubio y el Fuuchouin, ambos estaban despiertos.

-Kazuki… necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿puedes?- el rubio se destapo y se sentó sobre su futon

-claro, solo dígame en que le puedo ayudar señor Ginji-

-pues… mañana tendré una cita con Ban… pero tengo miedo que los espías nos vean y nos echen a todos de aquí-

-mmm con que es eso…esta bien, lo ayudare-

-¿enserio? ¡Muchas gracias Kazuki!-

-no hay cuidado… pero, solo le diré que no sea muy obvio, de los demás me encargo yo-

**xXx**

Día dos

El rubio se extendió por todo el futon y miro en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared

-doce…- leyó en voz baja -¡doce!- se paro en un instante del futon provocando que su pie derecho se enredara con la cobija y cayera.

-señor Ginji, ¿se encuentra bien?- el Fuuchouin se limpiaba con la muñeca los ojos

-¡no Kazuki, ya son las 12:00, Ban debe de estar esperándome!- se colocaba torpemente la camisa polo

-señor Ginji… Ban se refería a las 12:00, pero de la noche-

-¿en serio?-

-claro, además, ¿piensa que Ban esta levantado a estas horas?-

El rubio coloco en dedo índice sobre la barbilla y miro hacia el techo, se le vino a la mente una imagen de Ban dormido a sus anchas en el futon

-no, tienes razón…-

-¿podría hacerme un favor y volver a dormir?-

-claro, lo siento Kazuki-

**xXx**

Mientras los chicos se desamodorraban, el personal estaba arreglando la mesa en donde iban a comer todos. Iban llegando de dos en dos, la primera pareja en llegar fue la del fuuchouin y Juubei, después de cinco minutos llego el rubio con el ojiazul y por ultimo llegaron tanto el destajador como Shido. Ya que todos estaban sentados, bañaditos y listos para comer, empezaron a llegar los platos y también las peleas.

-ese pollo era mío imbecil- grito el Midou al chico mono, que estaba frente de el

-era, tiempo pasado-

-¿podrían al menos tener un poco de educación al comer?- el maestro de los hilos se sobaba la cien, en cada pelea que tenían.

-no les hagas caso Kazuki, son unos animales- Juubei trataba de calmar a su niño

-¿a quien llamas animal?- el ojiazul se levantaba de su lugar

-Ban, cálmate- hablo serio el rubio, quien estaba al lado del Midou

El semblante serio de Ginji asusto un poco al ojiazul, ya que temía que le diera una descarga, así que tomo su lugar otra vez, pero ahora agarraba un trozo de comida y se la aventaba discretamente a quien estaba frente suyo, al domador de bestias. Por otro lado Ginji le pedía consejos al maestro de lo hilos, que estaba algo ocupado con su actual pareja, charlando y dándose pequeños besos de vez en cuando. Muy quitado de la pena se encontraba en el otro extremo Akabane, almorzando sin preocuparse de nada.

Ya cuando los objetos para lanzarle al Fuukuyi se habían terminado, el ojiazul agarraba un pedazo de servilleta, se lo metía a la boca y se lo aventaba a Shido, haciendo que le cayera en la mejilla izquierda; el chico mono no lo soporto por mucho tiempo y se abalanzo sobre Ban. Kazuki agarro a Ginji de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia el, para que no se lo llevaran por entre las patas, Juubei agarraba a Ban y Akabane a su pareja para poder separarlos. Al oír el estruendo, tanto los encargados como los espías, que traían smokin negro con unos lentes que le hacían juego, llegaron a donde estaba el zafarrancho, empezaron por agarrarlos a todos y pretendían llevárselos al "castigo" que solo consistía en ponerlos en cuartos de aislamiento a cada uno.

-¿quien empezó todo?- pregunto uno que estaba sosteniendo al ojiazul

Nadie hablaba, no querían ser llevados al "castigo", Ginji no acusaría a Ban, ya que tenia tantas ganas de estar a solas con el, Akabane no hablaría, ya que el culpable era Shido, Juubei no quería que se los llevaran, ya que eran sus amigos. Shido y Ban se quedaron mudos, ya que si uno se echaba de cabeza, el otro también caía.

-fueron ellos dos-se escucho decir, mientras que apuntaba al domador de bestias y al destajador. Todos voltearon a ver de quien a quien pertenecía esa voz

-¿Kazuki?... pero… ¿Cómo te atreves?- el chico mono estaba algo desconcertado

-lo siento mucho Shido… - le susurro al oído el Fuuchouin a Shido –pero no puedo hundir a Ban, te prometo recompensarte…-

Al separarse el pelilargo del Fuuyuki se los llevaron a ambos a unas habitaciones mas lejos que las que tenían ahora

**xXx**

-¡Kazuki, no se que ponerme!- le rubio abría su maleta de par en par y sacaba toda la ropa esparciéndola por el suelo

-tranquilo señor Ginji, déjeme ayudarlo-

-¡gracias Kazuki! No se que haría sin ti…-

El Fuuchouin levantaba una pieza de ropa y se la colocaba por encima al rubio y de vez en cuando hacia una mueca de desaprobación y tiraba la pieza hacia otro lado. Así paso la mayor parte de la tarde hasta encontrar el atuendo perfecto para el Amano.

-ten pruébate esto- Kazuki le extendía un cambio de ropa al emperador relámpago, y este se metió al baño de la habitación y salio en un instante

-¿Qué tal?- extendió sus manos, mostrando una camisa blanca que estaba abotonada hasta el cuello y abotonadas las muñecas también

-mmm se ve anticuado… déjeme ayudarle- se puso de pie y fue hasta el rubio y le agarro las muñecas, desabrochando los botones. Dejando mas a la vista algunas pulseras que se había puesto anteriormente. –También aquí le falta- desabrocho ahora algunos botones de la camisa hasta donde empezaba a verse el pecho del rubio

-¿el pantalón también se ve bien?- alzo una pierna, dejando ver un pantalón negro de cuero

-no, al pantalón no le vamos a hacer nada, solo le recomiendo que utilice unos zapatos negros-

-esta bien… gracias Kazuki… por cierto-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-esta empezando a meterse el sol y pues…-

-¿quiere adelantar la cita cierto?- sonrió el Fuuchouin entrecerrando los ojos

-emm… este… yo…-

-no se preocupe, es mas, vamos a buscar a Ban para decirle- el fuuchouin agarró de la muñeca a Ginji y lo hizo salir de la habitación

-¿crees que si acepte?-

-¡claro! Viéndote así vestido, no podrá decirte un "no" por respuesta- bajaba los escalones apuradamente

-¿sabes donde esta?-

-claro, a de estar en la sala de juegos, junto con Juubei-

**xXx**

-oye Ban ¿estas bien?-

-por que lo preguntas…-

-por que esta es tu séptima copa… ¿estas nervioso por algo?-

-algo por el estilo, te toca- el ojiazul se acomodaba en la pared, sosteniendo su taco (NOTAS) y dándole espacio al Kakei para que hiciera su jugada

-ya, te toca-

Ban se inclino un poco para medir la distancia de donde estaba la bola blanca hacia la naranja, estaba apunto de darle vuelo a la bola blanca, cuando la voz del rubio se hizo presente en el lugar

-Ban…-

Este volteo rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz, notando el cambio que llevaba puesto el rubio, su cabello despeinado producto de la corrida que dieron, las gotas aperladas de sudor que cubrían parte de su frente, las mejillas rosadas, la respiración agitada, la boca ligeramente abierta; Ginji estaba demasiado exquisito como para no comérselo a besos.

-Gi-¿Ginji?- apenas y podía hablar de la impresión

-vamonos Juubei… Ginji, cuidaremos la puerta- Kazuki agarraba de la mano a su amante y se colocaban atrás de la puerta de la sala de juegos, ambos con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta

-¿crees que los descubran?-

-espero que no- el pelilargo se acurrucaba mas hacia el Kakei

-¿crees que nos descubran?- se volteaba para quedar frente a Kazuki

-no…-

**xXx**

-Ban… espera…-

El rubio sudaba la gota gorda para intentar quitarse al castaño de encima suyo, ya que se las había ingeniado para que Ginji se acercara a el y de algún modo lo había subido a la mesa de billar, dejando al rubio que se encajara quien sabe cuantas bolas de billar en la espalda cuando el morocho decidió tumbarlo sobre la mesa.

-Ginji, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos…- le susurro al oido y después paso la lengua por toda la línea de la mandíbula del Amano.

-Ban… para…- la voz del rubio se escuchaba demasiado sugestiva para ese entonces.

El castaño hacia caso omiso a las plegarias de Ginji a que se detuviera, no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacerlo y creía que el pelilargo no cuidaría bien la puerta y dejase entrar a los espías o a cualquier otra persona, pero el rubio volvió a decirle que se detuviera, por lo que le preocupo.

-ya, me detuve ¿ahora que quieres?- se levanto de donde estaba recostado sobre el rubio.

-yo…yo no deseo placer corporal…-

-¿Cómo?-

-yo, solo deseo estar así…-se levanto sobre sus codos y abrazo al morocho que estaba frente suyo –contigo…-

-pe-pero-

-y también tengo cierto temor…-

-¿temor…a que?-

-a tener relaciones sexuales… no creo estar listo…- se abrazo mas a Ban, mientras que este apenas le devolvía el abrazo

-no te preocupes… no lo haremos si tu no quieres…-

-gracias ban…-

-pero si podemos…- se separo del rubio y lo agarro por la barbilla mientras acercaba su rostro a el, aprovecho que Ginji todavía estaba sentado sobre la mesa de billar y se acerco mas a el, provocando que el Amano diera un gemido ahogado entre los labios del ojiazul.

Ahora era el rubio quien sujetaba el rostro del Midou, mientras que las manos de este ultimo descendían por la espalda de Ginji, bajando y subiendo lentamente y de vez en cuando acercándolo mas a el. Pudieron seguir así toda la noche, pero una voz los saco de su trance amoroso.

-¡viene alguien!- el fuuchouin abrió y cerro la puerta

Ginji se bajo de un brinco de la mesa, mientras que el castaño lo acercaba otra vez mas hacia el.

-por si no te veo en la cena-

-claro que me veras…-

-esta por entrar- se oyó una tercera voz, que ahora pertenecía a Juubei

-adiós Ban…-

-¿Cómo que adios?, nos vamos a ver en la cena zopenco- el castaño dio un golpe a Ginji, saliendo el antes, dejando al rubio sobándose la cabeza

**xXx**

-¿oye de que color son las paredes de tu habitación?- preguntaba el destajador en voz alta, esperando que contestaran

-están entre verdes y celestes…- se oyó a lo lejos

-¿a si?... las mías son como beige- se quedo viendo fijamente a la pared que estaba frente de el

-creo que son turquesa… no estoy seguro…-

-¿y que vas a hacer mas noche?- sabia perfectamente lo que le contestarían, pero no perdía nada si lo preguntaba

-nada…-

-te invito a mi habitación- la proposición ya estaba, solo esperaba a que la contestaran, tardaron alrededor de cinco minutos en responderle – ¡oye!-

-imbecil, ves que estamos en estas malditas habitaciones-

-eso lo puedo resolver…- se levanto del suelo, donde estaba sentado y solo movió su mano al compás de lo que pareciera una melodía, y la pared que lo dividía del otro cuarto era cortaba en varios trozos -¿ves?- camino hacia un hombre que estaba sentado sobre el suelo, ya cuando estaba cerca, a menos de dos metros -¿quieres jugar conmigo Shido?-

-¡son turquesa!-

**Continuara…**

**N: **kyya, que bien que lo termine a tiempo!, ya que tenia mis otros fic's terminados, pero me dije "no primero quiero terminar este, para asi subir los 3 al mismo tiempo", asi que pfff me puse mis mejores trajes xD y mis mejores canciones para inspirarme wiii ah y las aclaraciones:

Taco: es el palo que se utiliza para jugar billar… bueno, aquí en Reynosa lo conocemos como taco, en otro lugar no se cual seria su nombre, y lo del placer corporal lo saque del manga de "gravitation" si se acordaran ne?

**C-c**: uff vaiia haxta qe lo terminaxte eh?

**N:** wiii, ah la próxima pareja en salir es JuuKazu! Aww mi pareja con la que me inicie

**C-c**: si, como no… iia los cambiaxte ne?

**N**: sip… ahora mi pareja fav es ShidoAkabane!, jamás me los había imaginado como me los estoy imaginando en este momento!!!

**C-c:** okay basta, estas babeando el teklado ¬¬

**N:** whatever… nos vemos en el otro capi!!!

**C-c**: las amamos!

**N:** bye bye boo!


	3. Aguas Termales

_**Aguas termales**_

_Por Nikky Hatakke_

**Nikky: **woow creo que ya paso una eternidad desde que escribi

**Chizu-chan**: seee, fijate que si no me dices no me doi cuenta

N: ha-ha… en fin… mil sowwys por la demora… pero es que fueron demasiadas cosas que no estoy para contarles ni ustedes para escucharlas

C-c: como si nos importara tu vida

N: ay si… solo les puedo decir que… escribo mejor cuando estoy sin novio! XD… en fin. El fic!

_-¿me quieres ver o no?-_

_-tu no tienes la culpa Kazuki, veras que nos las ingeniaremos para vernos ¿si?-_

_-pues, existan o no yo no dejare de cojerte-_

_-¿Kazuki?... pero… ¿Cómo te atreves?-_

_-lo siento mucho Shido__… - le susurro al oído el __Fuuchouin a Shido __–__pero no puedo hundir a Ban, te prometo recompensarte…-_

_-Gi-¿Ginji?-_

_-te invito a mi habitación-_

**Cáp. 3 Aguas Termales**

Día tres

Todos se encontraban en el comedor almorzando, ahora nadie se peleaba con nadie, todo estaba raramente silencioso. El Fuuchouin miraba a su alrededor, para estudiar mejor los rostros de los presentes y saber el por que de su comportamiento sumiso. A su derecha solo se encontraba Juubei, con los codos recargados sobre la mesa y comiendo despacio. A su izquierda estaba el rubio con algunas marcas extrañas en el cuello y las asocio rápidamente con la cita que tuvo Ginji con Ban, quien estaba frente a Kazuki. A la derecha de Juubei vio a Shido, que también tenia extrañas marcas en el cuello, parecidas a las del emperador y unas ojeras remarcadas. Al lado de Shido, pero frente a Juubei, estaba el destajador con el semblante serio y tomando tranquilamente algo que parecía ser te.

-Shido…- el Fuuchouin fue el primero en hablar

-dime Kazuki-

-¿Qué son esas marcas?- dejo la pregunta algo inconclusa

-¿Cuáles…?- el domador abrigó su cuello rápidamente

-las que tienes bajo los ojos… ¿Cuáles pensabas?- Kazuki se hizo el desentendido

-ah… es que… cuando estaba en el "castigo" no pude dormir bien, y hace apenas unas horas que me regresaron a mi habitación…-

-ah… esta bien-

-oye Kazuki- ahora fue el destajador quien habló

-mande-

-¿sabias que nos debes una noche?- no completo la pregunta, ya que sabia perfectamente que los espías podían escuchar sus conversaciones

-si, lo se-

-¿para cuando?- dijo en tono, como para apurar al Fuuchouin

-espera que disminuya la vigilancia- bebió su te

-pero ahora le toca a Kazuki- el rubio se levanto de su lugar y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

-Ginji, esto no te incumbe…- le tomo del hombro el ojiazul

-claro que me incumbe Ban… si no fuera por Kazuki tu y…- el castaño se apuro a taparle la boca

-guarda silencio Ginji…- le susurro Ban –no seas tan comunicativo…-

-esta bien…- hizo un puchero, para luego cambiar la expresión –pero le debemos este día a Kazuki-

-esta bien… nos la jugaremos rubio- menciono el Dr. Jackal en tono amenazador

-escuchen chicos… yo puedo esperar- menciono el pelilargo

-¡no!- mencionaron los dos al unísonido, tanto el rubio como el destajador

-emm… esta bien…- Kazuki se retiraba del lugar, seguido de Juubei.

**xXx**

-tranquilo Kazuki… sabes que Ginji hará todo por defenderte-

-lo se Juubei… y eso es lo que me preocupa, el señor Ginji no sabe lo que Akabane es capaz de hacer- el pelilargo se sentó en un sillón, de la improvisada sala con la que contaba le lugar

-no creo que Akabane sea tan cruel- imito a su niño, pero se sentó frente a el

-espero que no le pase nada al señor Ginji-

-oye… y ¿crees que en esta revuelca podamos tener una cita?- se acercaba a tomar la mano derecha del pelilargo entre las suyas

-debería de haber una posibilidad ¿no?- juntaba la mano izquierda, con las manos del Kakei

-¿disculpe?- se oyó una tercera voz

-si, diga- el Fuuchouin no pudo evitar el no asustarse y separo las manos de las del Kakei

-¿es usted la señorita Catherine?- se atrevió a preguntar al recién llegado

-¿mande?- Kazuki pregunto para que le repitiera la pregunta, ya que el señor lo había mencionado demasiado rápido, que no le dio tiempo de escucharlo bien, pero el señor pensó que si se trataba de la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡ay que bueno que la encontré!- se apresuro a estrechar la mano del pelilargo

-pero…-

-tenemos tiempo que la esperábamos, pero ¡venga!-ahora jalaba de la muñeca del Fuuchouin

-espere, a donde cree que va- Juubei agarraba de la otra mano de Kazuki.

-disculpe… usted debe de ser el joven Christopher ¿no es así?-

-¿perdón?- ahora el Kakei no entendía lo que pasaba

-mil disculpas, ahora los llevare a su suite-

-¿tenemos una suite?- pregunto Kazuki, tratando de zafarse del agarre del empleado del hotel

-¡claro, su padre les regalo la suite de luna de miel!-

-la… la suite…- Juubei no se creía lo que eran los beneficios de que confundieran a Kazuki con mujer

-el destino nos sonríe esta vez…-

**xXx**

-bien, la apuesta es esta… si yo gano, Ban me tendrá que dar la llave de nuestra habitación y si ustedes pierden tendrán que quedarse a matar a cualquiera que se acerque a la habitación- el destajador extendió el brazo, esperando a que el rubio aceptara la apuesta

-hecho- cuando Ginji apenas iba a estrechar la mano del Dr. Jackal, Ban agarro la mano del rubio

-¿estas tonto Ginji?... que no ves que viene siendo la misma cosa-

-um… ¿en serio?...-

-mejor yo lo hago- Ban se puso frente a Akabane

-esta bien Ban… ahora competiremos por la llave de la habitación-

-si yo gano tendremos la habitación- dijo el castaño, refiriéndose al rubio y a él

-y si yo gano, me darás la llave del cuarto y aparte, vigilaran la puerta-

-hecho- extendió el ojiazul la mano

-hecho-

**xXx**

-síganme, los guiaré a la suite- el empleado empezó a caminar frente a la pareja

-esta bien- menciono el Fuuchouin, ya que Juubei no quería participar mucho en la mentira, por temor a que los descubrieran.

Caminaron por los pasillos, donde a la derecha de uno de ellos, Kazuki pudo ver como estaban sus 4 compañeros frente a frente, como si estuvieran discutiendo; no siguió viendo mas, ya que el empleado caminaba cada vez mas rápido, hasta que llegaron a un elevador, que solo los llevaba al segundo piso, pero al salir del ascensor vio que todo estaba muy diferente. El dorado era el color principal, que lo llegaron a combinar muy bien con el blanco. El empleado daba vuelta a la izquierda y a la derecha, hasta llegar a una gran puerta.

-aquí es- abrió la puerta con una tarjeta, le dio la tarjeta a Kazuki –que disfruten su estadía- cerro tras el

-tenemos una suite…- se decía Kazuki así mismo, ya que no terminaba de creer que tendría ese enorme cuarto para ellos dos

-pero… Kazuki, esta suite no es de nosotros- el Kakei trataba de bajar a Kazuki de la nube que acababa de tomar

-el karma Juubei, que le podemos hacer- agarro vuelo, para después dejarse caer sobre la gran cama que estaba frente a el.

-el karma va a terminar destruyéndonos- camino hacia la cama, donde Kazuki permanecía acostado

-Juubei, si no disfrutas de la vida vas a acabar lamentándote por cosas que no hiciste- se levantaba para empujar a Juubei hacia la cama

-pero…-

-pero nada…- se sentaba a horcadas sobre los muslos de Juubei y comenzaba a besarlo, haciendo callar al Kakei.

No sabia que tenían los labios de Kazuki, pero siempre hacían que todo lo que dijera el pelilargo era así, si Kazuki decía que el azul era morado, para el era morado. El Fuuchouin se hacia cada vez mas para adelante, para sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos a limite, seguirían así toda la tarde, pero la puerta de la suite fue tocada

-¿Quién es?- temió en contestar el Fuuchouin

-servicio de cuarto- se escucho del otro lado

-ya vamos- Kazuki se bajo de los muslos del Kakei, se bajo la camisa lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta –gracias- recibió el carrito y cerro la puerta con llave

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Juubei, levantándose de la cama

-¡nos trajeron bebidas!- menciono entusiasmado el pelilargo, levantando una de las botellas que estaban dentro de un balde con hielos

-no Kazuki… siento esto, pero te tendré que quitar las bebidas a ti-

-¿Por qué?- ponía su cara de perrito esperando a que lo compren

-el alcohol te altera ¿lo recuerdas?- (¡notas!)

-pues… ¡si logras quitármelo!- el pelilargo corría por la inmensa habitación, abrió una puerta esperando a que Juubei no lo encontrara, pero no pudo evitar el hablarle -¡Juubei ven rápido!-

-¿Qué no se supone que para esconderte no tiene que hablar?- el Kakei se encontraba tras la puerta donde estaba Kazuki

-¡si pero mira!- al ver que Juubei entro a la habitación, completo la frase -¡tenemos jacuzzi!... es como estar en las aguas termales-

-esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- Juubei no terminaba de creer

-¡ven Juubei, métete conmigo!- Kazuki parecía un niño de cinco años descubriendo el mundo, se metió al jacuzzi con todo y ropa y botella en mano

-Kazuki… no te quitaste la ropa…- el rostro de Juubei comenzó a sonrojarse al imaginarse que tendría que ser el quien le quitara la ropa al Fuuchouin.

-no importa, ¡ven!-

-bueno…- termino por resignarse

Kazuki se movía intensamente en la pequeña alberca, y las burbujas hacían que su camisa se levantara. El Kakei se introducía lentamente en el jacuzzi, ya que se acoplaba lentamente a la temperatura alta del agua y acorralaba al Fuuchouin poniendo sus brazos en los costados del delgado cuerpo de su niño.

-Juubei…- susurro Kazuki, sin notar como sus mejillas iban coloreándose lentamente por el calor del agua y por la rápida cercanía del Kakei

-ahora… me llevare esto…- y de un movimiento le retiro la botella de las manos del Fuuchouin

-pero… Juubei…- el pelilargo empezaba a hacer pucheros

-no dejare que contamines tu cuerpo-

-que anticuado eres…-

Por fin junto los labios con su niño y sentía a la perfección como la lengua de Kazuki jugaba con la suya, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido que era ahogado en su garganta. Kazuki agarraba el rostro del Kakei con ambas manos, pareciera que tuviera temor de que algo los separara. Fue bajando sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre el pecho del Kakei y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa que su protector tenia sin interrumpir el beso. Teniendo la camisa desabrochada la desplazo hacia atrás y Juubei dejo de sujetar a su niño por la espalda para poder quitarse la camisa. Después se enfoco en la pequeña curva que se le hacia al Fuuchouin en medio de la espalda, e introdujo su mano por debajo de la playera de Kazuki y recorrió con su mano la espalda de su niño, provocándole que se acercara mas a el; como Kazuki sentía que la camiseta les estorbaba un poco, alzo los brazos para quitársela, quedando semidesnudo frente a Juubei.

-Kazuki… realmente eres hermoso…-

-deja de decir eso Juubei… me sonrojas…- se tapo el rostro con sus manos

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas- le quitaba las manos del rostro para darle un beso

**xXx**

-¡come dos!- grito el rubio

-¡pues tu come cuatro!... y escojo rojo- ahora era el destajador quien sonreía victoriosamente

-ay… por que no tengo un rojo…-

-¿pueden dejar de jugar?- una tercera voz se involucro, pertenecía al ojiazul

-ya llevan mas de 4 horas jugando… y ninguno de los dos a ganado- ahora era el domador de bestias quien se quejaba

-al menos Ginji no a ganado- el Dr. Jackal aventaba otra carta

-tu tampoco- el rubio colocaba también otra carta

-bueno… yo voy a comer- Shido se retiraba de la improvisada mesa en donde colocaban las cartas

-yo también tengo hambre, hay me avisan quien gana- igualmente se salía del cuarto

-ay que bien… necesitaba esta carta- el rubio había sacado solo dos cartas de las que estaban apiladas en el centro de la mesa – ¡elijo el verde!- grito al aventar la carta encima de otras que estaban algo desordenadas

-demonios… no tengo verde…- Akabane agarraba cartas de una por una de las del centro de la mesa hasta sacar un montón

-deja barajarlas- Ginji agarraba la ultima que había y la dejaba sobre la mesa, agarrando las demás y barajándola

-¡ah! ¡Come cuatro y elijo amarillo!-

-¡come dos!- grito tirando una carta amarilla

-¡no!-

-¡uno!- grito el rubio

-¡no!… comerás…- tiro una carta azul y cerro los ojos esperando a que Ginji no tuviera una ultima carta azul

-¡grrr no tengo azul!- el rubio agarraba infinidad de cartas del montón ordenado mientras que el destajador reía maquiavélicamente -¿las barajaste bien?

-claro que si, mi estimado Ginji-

**xXx**

-se quedo atorado Juubei…-

-espera… empuja un poco hacia abajo-

-lo estoy intentando…- Kazuki forcejeaba con el pantalón

-por que no te lo desabrochas- el Kakei algo harto de la situación se separo del pelilargo

-tienes razón…-

Kazuki se separo de su protector y bajo las manos hacia su pantalón, logrando adivinar donde estaban los botones, ya que las burbujas no dejaban ver mas debajo de su ombligo. Mientras que Juubei se reía de la situación y de los gestos que hacía el Fuuchouin.

-¿ya?- preguntaba el Kakei insistentemente

-ya…- Kazuki se había deshecho de el pantalón y de su ropa interior sacándola "a patadas" literalmente –ahora… ¿en que nos quedamos?...- el pelilargo encerraba al kakei por el cuello al mismo tiempo que acercaba su pelvis con la de Juubei.

-Kazuki… ¿enserio quieres hacerlo aquí?...- el Kakei lo separara abruptamente

-¿hay algún problema?-

-es que… esta un poco chico…-

-mmm… esta bien… vámonos a la cama-

Juubei fue el primero en salir y para cuando volteó, el pelilargo se habia tomado la mitad de la botella que el Kakei había hecho a un lado.

-Kazuki te dije que no te lo tomaras…- hablo serio

-hay Juubei… que tanto es tantito ¡hic!-

-déjame ayudarte a salir-

Al escuchar eso, Kazuki alzo los brazos como un niño pequeño que quiere ser cargado; Juubei bajo hasta que el pelilargo enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste y comenzó a lamer el agua que el Kakei tenia en el cuello.

-Juubei… mejor nos quedamos aquí…- ahora obligaba a Juubei a que se metiera de nueva cuenta al jacuzzi.

Para cuando menos se lo imaginó, Juubei ya estaba dentro del pequeño jacuzzi junto con Kazuki, éste ultimo estaba medio reposado sobre el orilla de la pequeña tina; con una mano sobre un pedestal y la otra en el cuello del Kakei se contoneaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras que el mayor controlaba los movimientos del pelilargo con una mano sobre el trasero de éste y la otra en el miembro de su niño. Kazuki apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su protector y se aferro mas al cuello de éste, las burbujas hacían que se excitara mas y se moría de ganas por que Juubei lo reclamara suyo, pero no quería ir apresurado, sino lento y disfrutar de cada una de las sensaciones, sintió que debía hacer algo por Juubei, ya que todas las atenciones se las estaba llevando el pelilargo. Se alejo un poco del hombro del Kakei y se acerco a sus labios, metiendo delicadamente la lengua y pasándola por encima del paladar del mayor y para cuando Juubei metía la lengua en la boca de su niño, éste ultimo la absorbía, dejándole claro que los besos eran lo suyo. Esto encendió a Juubei de sobre manera, que metió los dedos de la mano que reposaba en el trasero del pelilargo, pero aunque lo hizo con toda la paciencia del mundo Kazuki se aferro mas de la espalda del mayor.

-ya voy a meterlo… ¿si?- susurro el Kakei

Kazuki no podía articular ni una sola palabra y solo se sentó parcialmente sobre la orilla del jacuzzi pero con las manos apoyadas en la base, mientras respiraba hondo y abría las piernas para darle espacio suficiente a Juubei de que entrara en ellas. El Kakei dejo de hacer círculos con los dedos que estaban dentro de Kazuki, para meter por completo su miembro en la entrada del pelilargo, éste a su vez se aferraba con ambos brazos al cuello del mayor otra vez, mientras que éste ultimo posaba sus manos en las caderas de su niño para dar un poco de ritmo a la situación. Ambos estaban por acabar, pero fue Juubei el que hizo que su niño acabara primero al pellizcar con los labios la oreja dél último.

**xXx**

-ya, esta súper claro que nadie gano- menciono el ojiazul, después de ver seis horas seguidas al rubio jugar con el destajador

-¡pero Ban!-

-nada de peros Ginji, mejor jueguen a otra cosa-

-¿Qué tal… piedra, papel tijera?- menciono el domador de bestias, que estaba sentado, o mas bien dicho, desparramado sobre un sillón

-¡esta bien!- mencionaron los dos al unisonado -¡piedra, papel o tijera!-

-si!- menciono victorioso el emperador

-¡dos de tres!- grito el Dr. Jackal

-¡piedra, papel o tijera!-

-ha-ha en tu cara!- grito ahora el Akabane

-esta es la definitiva-

-¡al fin!- se quejo Shido

-piedra, papel o tijera!-

**xXx**

Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos y acostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, pero Juubei tenia abrazando a su niño, deseaba despertarlo, ya que temía que en cualquier momento llegasen los verdaderos dueños de la suite y quedaran como unos roba-suites y que los sacaran desnudos; pero al mismo tiempo le pensaba para despertarlo, por que se veía tan frágil e inocente a su lado, así que prefirió quedarse ahí y hacerse el desentendido. Subió la sabana para arropar mejor a Kazuki, pero escucho que intentaban abrir la puerta y se le hizo extraño; así que prefirió despertar al pelilargo y salir de ahí, pero recordó que toda su ropa de éste ultimo estaba mojada. Así que se puso su pantalón que se lo quito antes de meterse al jacuzzi y enrollo a Kazuki con las sábanas, hasta que pareciera una oruga, lo cargo en brazos y salio de ahí con dirección al cuarto que Ginji y Kazuki compartían, pero cuidándose de los espías.

**xXx**

-¡Gane!- el destajador le restregaba en cara la pérdida del rubio

-¡ay no!… Ban que dirá Kazuki de mi- el emperador iba con su pareja actual para que lo consolara

-Ginji no te acerques tanto- lo alejo, poniéndole un pie sobre el pecho de este

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- llego a la conversación un cambiadito Juubei

-Juubei ¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó el domador de bestias

-este… verán…-

-¡estabas cuchi planchando asqueroso!- grito el Dr. Jackal desde el otro lado de la sala

-¿alguien le puede cerrar la boca?- se quejo el Kakei

-oye Juubei, ¿y Kazuki?- pregunto ahora el rubio

-esta dormido en tu habitación-

-ah, esta bien… oye por ultimo ¿Juubei nos iremos mañana cierto?-

-si… ¿por?-

-ah… es que… veras… no pude ganar una noche reservada para ti y Kazuki y ya mañana nos vamos…- el rubio empezaba a llorar y esperaba que el ojiazul lo consolara, pero Ban ni se acercaba, ya que los espías estaban muy cerca

-no te preocupes Ginji… Kazuki y yo ya…- dejo lo otro a la imaginación de cada quien

-ah… OK…-

-entonces todos me ayudaran para coger a Shi…- el domador de bestias corrió a taparle la boca al destajador

-¿Qué no te dije que dejaras de hablar así?- le reprocho Shido

-bueno ya ¿no?-

-por mi, yo te ayudaría a pasarla Shido- menciono el Kakei

-pues ni modo, yo también mono- ahora fue el ojiazul

-¡y yo también!- grito Ginji

-ahora Shido, ya nada me detendrá…-

**Continuara…**

**Nikky: **wiii hasta que lo termine!… ya no veia lo duro sino o tupido, lo bueno esque ya solo falta un capitulo mas y ya… ¿a que no adivinan quien es la proxima pareja?

**Chizu-chan: **no, no se… imposible adivinar

N: pues Shido y Akabane!

C-c: wooorale!… ¿sabias que lo anterior fue sarcasmo vdd?

N: si… en fin, espero que el lemon de kazuki y juubei les haya gustado, me esforce para que no quedara muy vulgar, sino mas lindo… y creo que asi fue ne?

C-c: aii io cazzi ioro!

N: ay pero agarrense para lo que viene!… por que el proximo lemon estara mas vulgar… por favor… estamos hablando de akabane, ¿no se puede esperar algo lindo de el?

C-c: nooo!, es maaz, deberias hacer un "rape"

N: con Shido ahí bien puesto dudo mucho que sea "rape"

C-c: seee

N: ah y conforme a lo que dice Juubei _"el alcohol te altera ¿lo recuerdas?"_ lo que sucede es que en el fic rescate o intercambio kazuki tomo un brebaje que himiko le hizo a juubei y pues el pobre se puso como leon en celo… literalmente y lo que estaban jugando akabane y ginji es el UNO… ese maldito juego me tiene enviciada xD

C-c: see ia me di cuenta

N: bueno nos leemos despues!!!!

C-c: bye bye booo!


	4. Habitación 304

**Aguas Termales**

_By: __Red Crayon Princess_

**Nikky:** hola chicos y chicas… como veran… mi nombre a sido cambiado por… _Red Crayon Princess_… asi es… y no quiere decir que Nikky Hatake se vaya… solo que cambiare de nombre… pero sigo siendo la misma Nick de siempre…

**Chizu-chan**: i io la misma de siempre!!

**RCP:** no… tu no… te cambiare el nombre… por…Clever Princess

**Chizu:** nooo io no qiero!!

**RCP:** te amuelas… por que ya lo hice!!

**Clever Princess**: noooo!!!... golpe bajo!

**RCP**: no me importa… en fin… este es el ULTIMO CAPITULO de Aguas Termales… eso espero… y espero que sea de su agrado… ya que me costo mucho trabajo terminarlo… por que… tuve infinidad de problemas que no estoy para contarles y ni ustedes para enterarse…

**CP:** aiii aja

**RCP**: al principio no sabia como poner un lemon de Shido y Akabane… ya que no hay fics de esta pareja por ningún lado!!... y pues no sabia a quien poner de UKE y SEME… pero ya lo verán

**CP:** qedo mui wonito TT_TT

**RCP**: les agradezco de antemano a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de ver mi fic… y a lo que me dejaron reiew… los quiero mucho!!... e aquí el fic!!!

**Cap. 4.- habitación 304**

Día cuatro (último día)

Ahora era el día final, el definitivo; al fin había llegado el día en que los 6 huéspedes que estaban siendo vigilados por los espías de George dejaran el hotel. Todos estaban siendo muy cuidadosos en esos días y se habían estado cuidando las espaldas. Pero ese día estaba la atmosfera demasiado tranquila para cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar. Un semi despierto Kazuki echaba una ojeada por toda la mesa y todos, absolutamente todos estaban con unas ojeras indescriptibles bajo sus ojos. Temió preguntar y que le contestaran de mala forma, pero si algo pasaba tenía a su Kakei-guardaespaldas-amante que lo defendiera.

El Fuuchouin estiro una mano bajo la mesita del desayuno para encontrar la del Kakei, al momento de encontrarla la apretó, causando que Juubei volteara a verlo y le dedicara una de las sonrisas mas lindas.

-parece que todavía sigues dormido- menciono el Kakei entre dientes sin deshacer la sonrisa

-algo por el estilo- Kazuki frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano; dejo de ver a Juubei para posar su mirada a su izquierda encontrándose el semblante del emperador relámpago deprimido -¿qué le pasa señor Ginji?

-es que… perdí contra Akabane- formó un puchero

-ya deja de andar de _"María magdalena"-_ lo regaño el ojiazul –y termínate tu desayuno… porque hay cosas que hacer

-está bien- el rubio se metía comida a la boca de mala gana que hasta parecía que se atragantaría en cualquier momento

Mientras que todos comían y hablaban al mismo tiempo, Akabane estaba comiendo apaciblemente como las mañanas anteriores

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- interrumpió el pelilargo

-claro- mencionaron todos

-¿Por qué la mayoría de ustedes traen una ojeras? ¿Hicieron fiesta anoche y no me invitaron?

-¿fiesta?- pregunto incrédulo el Dr. Jackal que hasta ahora se disponía a hablar, ya que en el desayuno normalmente no lo hacía –fiesta la que tu tuviste con tu--- Shido le tapo la boca con la mano

-¿puedes dejar de hablar de esa manera?... dios… a veces me pregunto si no te pegaste de niño en la cabeza- Shido aun mantenía su mano en la boca del Akabane y la retiro cuando sintió la lengua de éste ultimo en su mano –asco…

-te aseguro que no te producirá asco cuando este en tu--- Shido le volvió a tapar la boca, pero ahora con una servilleta

-escucha Kazuki…- susurro el Kakei para no ser escuchado por lo espías –como casi todos ya disfrutamos al menos de una noche en el hotel… ahora es el turno de Akabane y Shido

-ahh… ¿y las ojeras?

-es que quedamos hasta tarde para acordar que es lo que íbamos a hacer cada uno

-¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer?

-distraer a los espías…

-¿Cómo?...

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo- Juubei sobrecargó el codo en la mesa y se sobo las sienes con el dedo índice y el gordo

-¡tengo una idea!- grito el rubio, haciendo que todos brincaran en sus asientos

-¿podrías guardar silencio?... tonto…- el ojiazul empezaba a perder la paciencia con el emperador relámpago, raras veces Ginji le hacía perder la cordura, pero en estos momentos críticos, hasta el mas mínimo error era capaz de hacerlo salir de sus casillas, y todo se debía a que el rubio no le había querido dar su "prueba de amor" y con tal de no asustarlo, el castaño decidió esperar a que Ginji se sintiera más cómodo con él.

-¿Cuáles su idea señor Ginji?- pregunto el de cabellos largos

-se la pasaran todo el tiempo en una habitación, y nosotros haremos guardia

-dios santo rubiecito, ¿lo pensaste tu mismo?- menciono sarcásticamente Akabane

-entonces… ¡manos a la obra!

xXx

Los chicos se dividieron en dos equipos según su resistencia, los primeros serian el Midou y Juubei, ya que según ellos, se pondrían en el pasillo principal con el único fin de eliminar a cualquiera que se acerque; y como era de esperar, el otro equipo era formado por Kazuki y el emperador relámpago, ellos estarían fuera de la puerta de la habitación que antiguamente Ban compartía con el destajador, esperando a el último momento en el que Akabane y el Domador de bestias estuvieran dentro de la habitación y también dispuestos a asesinar a cualquiera que sea, que se haya escapado de las manos de Ban y el Kakei, aun por lo raro que parezca.

-¡alto un momento!... ¿tiene que ser ahora?- Shido creía que todo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que creía. A decir verdad, hasta este momento no había tenido relaciones sexuales con el Destajador, solo habían llegado máximo a los juegos preliminares, manitas calientes y besos más que apasionados; pero nunca a llegar a hacer un _Homerun_, o jugar de lleno al doctor. Así que esta situación, además de ser incomoda y organizada, le asustaba de sobremanera.

-es ahora o nunca- sentencio el Kakei

-esperen… tengo que agarrar valor- el domador de bestias se alejo de la congregación que se había formado y fue directo a la planta baja, había de haber algo ahí que lo hiciera pensar más claro las cosas; pero ya había aplazado mucho los encuentros íntimos con el Dr. Jackal que si Shido le decía que no, era capaz de violarlo ahí mismo y nada le importaba. Así que si lo hacía estando alcoholizado, tal vez las cosas cambien un poco.

-buenas tardes- lo saludo alegremente un dependiente que estaba parado fuera del elevador, como si todo su trabajo fuera estarle sonriendo a cada cliente que se parara cerca de él.

-buenas tardes- a pesar del nerviosismo, trataba de actuar lo más normal posible -¿Dónde está el bar?

-al fondo del salón de ahí- el dependiente apunto hacia su derecha, apuntando una puerta extremadamente grande

xXx

-¡¿alguien ha visto a Shido?!- pregunto Kazuki histérico excesivamente

-no, ya lo buscamos por todas nuestras habitaciones y la recepción- el rubio acababa de llegar junto con Juubei, se separaron de forma que no levantaran sospechas

-solo falta que el mono haya huido- mencionaba déspotamente el ojiazul

-eso no es posible… si es que huyó, ¡el maldito me las pagara!... – el destajador apretaba sus puños más de lo habitual, hasta que corrió sangre por entre sus dedos comprimidos

-no te preocupes… lo encontraremos…

El equipo conformado por Kazuki y el ojiazul fueron a buscarlo a la planta baja, mientras que Ginji y Juubei daban un vistazo por los alrededores, y Akabane se quedaba dando vueltas en círculos fuera de la puerta, esperando el momento en el que el domador de bestias hiciera su gran aparición.

Kazuki fue con el dependiente que saludaba alegremente a todo el que pasaba a su lado o le dirigía la mirada, el tendría que saber algo.

-¿disculpe?

-Buenos días señorita- saludo el dependiente alegremente, a lo que se escucho una risita detrás del pelilargo, proveniente del Midou

-lo que sea- tenía muy mal humor como para ponerse a discutir con el dependiente sobre la diferencia de él con una mujer. –ha visto a un hombre, más o menos como el- menciono apuntando al ojiazul –pero con una pañoleta en la cabeza, cabello largo y desordenado---

-y que parece mono- lo interrumpió Ban

-de hecho… un hombre parecido a como lo describen me preguntó por el bar, lo más seguro es que todavía este ahí

-muchas gracias- ambos se fueron corriendo a donde se suponía, estaba el susodicho bar

xXx

-oye Juubei… y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está el Dr. Jackal?- el rubio, quien hasta el momento había estado frente a la puerta junto a el Kakei

-no lo sé…

-¿Juubei?

-mande…

-¿Cómo te fue en tu noche con Kazuki?- Ginji era el ser más curioso del mundo, y como ya estaba totalmente familiarizado con lo de Shido y Akabane, quería saber lo de Kazuki y Juubei

-bien…- en ese momento Juubei estaba más rojo que un semáforo

-¿en serio?... hay que bueno que lo hayan pasado muy bien---

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- el Dr. Jackal acababa de llegar a donde estaban

-esperando…

-¿a que me muera o qué?... ¡váyanse a buscar a Shido!

-¿y tú que harás entonces?- exigió saber el Kakei

-prepararme física y psicológicamente

-claro…

xXx

-¡al fin te encontramos!- grito el ojiazul al encontrarse frente a la puerta del bar y divisando a un hombre que estaba frente a la barra

-No hagas tanto escándalo- Kazuki trataba de calmar un poco al castaño

-No me digas que hacer "princesita"

-¡no grites pelmazo!- se escucho un grito desde el otro lado del bar

-¡Shido Fuuyuki más vale que vengas acá en este instante!- grito Midou apuntando descortésmente al proveniente de la voz

-¡No me digas que hacer pestilente serpiente!

-Esa es mi línea ¡bastardo!

-genial… ahora tengo a dos hombres peleando frente a mi ¿que podría ser peor?

-¡que te griten a ti princesita!- Ban le grito histéricamente al pelilargo, y es que estaba realmente frustrado de que el rubio les había planeado toda la noche a el mono y al palo demacrado y no se le haya ocurrido algo más apropiado para ellos (entiéndase por Ban y Ginji)

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Kazuki ahora enfrentaba al ojiazul, es que eso no se podía quedar así, Ban no podía andarle gritando por todo el lugar y andar armándole escándalos innecesarios

-su problema es que no le han dado "matarile"- el domador de bestias miro con burla al ojiazul y después volvió a mirar al pelilargo –esta celoso

-retira lo dicho tramposo animal- Ban apuntaba acusadoramente al moreno

-cálmate Ban…- del modo que Kazuki hablo tan serenamente y después se escucho un golpe, Shido lo asocio a que Kazuki había utilizado sus cascabeles para amarrar al ojiazul para que se calmara

-¡si, cálmate Ban!- grito animado Shido

-¿quieres que también lo use contigo Shido?

-no…-

xXx

-¡holgazanes… vayan a buscarme velas!- gritaba el aperlado casi demacrado

-pero si ya te trajimos todas las velas posibles de aquí- se quejaba el rubio

-¡no me importa!... saquen cera de sus oídos o algo, me faltan velas

El Kakei y Ginji se fueron caminando por el pasillo, y previendo que estaban algo lejos, Juubei apunto su oreja y daba círculos en el aire, dando a entender que Akabane estaba loco

-tienes razón…- concordó el emperador relámpago con él, seguido de una risita

-¡¡¡Que han dicho!!!

xXx

-¿a qué piso desea llegar señorita?- pregunto cortésmente un dependiente sonrojado a Kazuki

-al primer piso

La razón por la cual no se escucho alguna risita después de que a Kazuki lo hayan confundido, fue porque tanto el pelilargo como Ban estaban cargando a Shido quien estaba más que ebrio y con una botella ben sujeta a su mano, pareciera que el domador de bestias tenía en la mano un fuerte pegamento para que la botella no se le cayera, ya que a pesar de que se tambaleaba a cada rato la botella no se despegaba de su puño.

-mono estúpido… esto te pasa por beber a lo tonto, si sabes que con dos copas ya estas bailando sobre las mesas- pareciera como si el ojiazul esperara cualquier equivocación del Fuyuki para echárselo en cara

Y ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir en el corto trayecto de la planta baja al primer piso, dejando una mala impresión de las personas que se hospedaban en ese lugar al pobre dependiente; y ni hablar de Kazuki, quien de vez en cuando soltaba a Shido para dejarle todo el peso a el Midou. Al salir del elevador los cuatro hombres (Kazuki, Shido, Ban y el dependiente) vieron pasar a un rubio y al Kakei, seguidos del destajador quien gritaba como si estuviera poseído.

-Akabane…- el domador de bestias distinguió a la perfección el grito de guerra de su amante

-Shido…- el aperlado se coloco frente al ascensor y hablo con la voz más dulce que se le haya podido escuchar -¡¡¡donde demonios estabas animal!!!

Al notar ese cambio tan radical de humor, Shido quiso oprimir mas botones del elevador para que este se cerrara justo antes de que al Dr Jackal se le ocurriera armarle una escenita justo delante de todos; pero justo antes de que las manos atolondradas de un ebrio Shido tocaran los botones del ascensor, Akabane había insertado un cuchillo entre los botones de comando.

-¡¿señor que acaba de hacer?!- el dependiente no podía creer tremendo salvajismo por parte del aperlado

-no se preocupe… lo pagaremos- menciono el interlocutor tras jalar a el Fuyuki de las manos de Kazuki y el ojiazul –ustedes encárguense de vigilar

-si claro…- mencionaron los últimos cuatro con tono de sarcasmo

Y mientras ellos se quedaron ahí parados viendo como Akabane se llevaba al moreno casi arrastrando, ya que apenas y podía coordinar los pies bien y aparte le iba platicando quien sabe que cosa y después se reía a todo pulmón sin razón aparente agitando la mano en la que tenia la botella, que por nada del mundo se le caía. Al estar frente a la habitación, el Dr Jackal abrió la puerta con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra equilibraba el peso de su acompañante.

-Akabane… no me siento bien…-apenas y el moreno pronuncio la oración y el destajador le arrebato la botella de la mano, la dejo en una de las mesas y se lo llevo corriendo al baño

Apenas y llegaron al baño cuando el domador de bestias se acerco a la taza y empezó a vomitar, mientras estaba ahí arrodillado y sacando todo lo que había desayunado; el destajador se le acerco y recogió el cabello del moreno en una improvisada cola de caballo justo detrás de su nuca, evitando así que el cabello se le llenara inevitablemente de jugos gástricos.

-¿te sientes mejor?- hablo el aperlado dándole unos leves golpes en la espalda

-algo… ¿me pasas mi cepillo de dientes?- el otro salió del cuarto y al poco tiempo estaba de vuelta en la habitación, extendiéndole el cepillo de dientes –gracias- atino a decir para cepillar sus dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que se los podía arrancar en cualquier momento

-¿sigues borracho?

-no mucho… ¿por?- ahora estaba un poco más consciente que antes

El destajador dejo el cuarto de baño para pasarse al futón y reemplazarlo por una colcha más grande y de un movimiento extremadamente rápido encendió las velas que estaban colocadas por todo el cuarto y apago la luz de la habitación, quedándose con la luz de las velas.

-Shido…- llamo con voz melodiosa

-¿Por qué demonios apagas la luz…?- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, ya que apenas entro al cuarto y quedo anonadado por lo romántico que se veía la escena desde ese ángulo

-Shido… qué prefieres ¿gatos o perros?- la voz ronca y seductora del Dr. Jackal hizo que el moreno se envolviera en esa atmosfera pasional

-¿mi respuesta afectara en algo?- tenía miedo a la respuesta y vio con temor que el destajador asentía con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro –oh no…-

-oh si… ¿Qué prefieres?

-gatos…

-esto me va a encantar- al terminar de hablar empujo al domador de bestias a la cobija colocada en el suelo y luego camino hasta la mesa donde había dejado la botella, la agarro y de uno de los cajones saco un pedazo de tela; camino hasta quedar frente al moreno y se sentó frente a el

-¿Qué planeas?

-se dice que a las personas que le gustan los gatos son masoquistas y a los que les gustan los perros son sádicos- amarraba ambas manos de Shido con la tela por delante de él para después empujarlo sobre la cobija y sentarse arriba de su abdomen –a mí me gustan los perros… -el destajador agarro la botella, que todavía le quedaba un poco de cerveza y se la vertió encima del cuerpo del domador de bestias

-¿Qué te pasa?- protesto al sentir el liquido correr por todo su torso y pecho, creyó que lo de amarrarse las manos era una cosa, pero con la derramada de cerveza ya era suficiente

-así será más delicioso…- susurro el destajador en el oído de Shido para después lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, pasando por el cuello hasta llegar justo debajo de los labios del moreno y quedarse en sus labios –sabes… dulce…

Shido abrió la boca, dejando pasar la lengua gustosa para que siguiera saboreando el resto de alcohol que había quedado en su boca, al poco rato empezaron a jugar entre sus bocas succionando cada uno la lengua del otro, sin saberlo ni predecirlo se habían empezado a acomodar mas deleitadamente. Akabane tenía las rodillas flexionadas apoyadas en el cobertor justo debajo del trasero del Fuyuki, mientras que este ultimo tenia las pernas alrededor del cuerpo del aperlado haciendo una llave en sus tobillos. Debía aceptar que las manos atadas no le iban nada bien y a veces las colocaba en la nuca de su amante para acercarlo mas a él e impedir que el beso terminara; mientras que el destajador tenía sus brazos, uno a cada costado del cuerpo del domador de bestias, inclinándose cada vez más hacia delante, produciendo que sus sexos se tocaran de manera que a ambos les empezaba a doler

-desátame…- entre gemidos hablo el Fuyuki

Se separaron y tomaron una bocanada de aire cada uno y el destajador empezaba a luchar con el fuerte nudo que había hecho hace unos minutos, la desesperación se apodero de él y saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y de un movimiento preciso corto la tela que aprisionaba ambas manos de su acompañante. Shido tomo al delgado por los hombros y lo hizo ahora estamparse sobre la cobija, y sin haberlo planeado, ambos estaban en el centro del cobertor y volvieron a fusionarse en un beso, jadeando a cada rato y separándose inminentemente por aire; hasta que el placer parecía ser mayor que la necesidad de respirar. El domador fue el primero que se separo, pero para besar infinitamente el cuello y desabrochar la estorbosa ropa negra del aperlado y cada vez que al moreno se le dificultaba quitar alguna prenda, empezaba a morder el cuello del destajador; su sudor le estaba haciendo sentirse pegajoso y mezclado con el alcohol que tenia embarrado por el cuerpo hacían una especie de crema que quemaba. De un momento a otro, ambos quedaron sin ropa restregados por el piso de la habitación.

-Shido… ya no soporto…- del ronco pecho del destajador salió un gemido suplicando por que acabase con la tortura y empezara con lo bueno.

El domador de bestias retrocedió un poco para poder admirar el cuerpo que brillaba de un extraño color perla por la luz de las velas y al pasarse la lengua por los labios, dejo caer su mano por la mejilla del destajador, quien la agarro y comenzó a lamer cada uno de los dedos; dándole querer a entender que estaba mucho más que listo. Shido se puso entre las piernas del aperlado y empezó a acariciar la entrada del de Akabane quien se arqueaba cada vez más por cada lamida

-ah… Shido…

Al momento de escuchar un gemido proveniente de la garganta del Dr. Jackal, Shido empezó a excitarse una vez más, la mayor parte del tiempo era el moreno quien gemía el nombre de su acompañante, pero ahora verlo así tan indefenso y gimiendo desesperadamente su nombre hizo que lo deseara aun mas; así que sacaba y metía su lengua por la entrada del aperlado solo para escucharlo jadear y suplicar por mas. Colocando en cada glúteo del destajador comenzó a penetrarlo con la mayor suavidad posible, no sabía si lo debía hacer más aprisa o más despacio, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía con él y trataba de hacerla inolvidable. Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rítmicas, mientras que el moreno empujaba hacia delante, Akabane hacia todo lo posible para juntarse cada vez más a la cadera del otro. Basto unas cuantas embestidas más para que el domador de bestias empezara a acelerar el ritmo.

-Akabane… me vengo… me vengo…

-ah… yo también… hazlo más profundo- el aperlado trataba de elevar su cadera para hacer la penetración mas intensa

Los espasmos empezaron primero con Shido, que al sentir que acabaría antes que el destajador, se apuro a masajear su sexo con la mano disponible, mientras que con la otra maniobraba los movimientos de cadera, ambos estaban sincronizados pero ahora era Akabane quien se retorcía debajo del moreno; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos llegaran al clímax. Al pasar el clímax el moreno dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el del destajador

-tu cabello huele a alcohol…- susurro el Dr. Jackal tratando de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración

-me vengare después…- el moreno se quito de encima de su amante y palpó con la mano vacía algo para cubrirse, al encontrarlo lo alzo por encima de los dos

-¿Por qué no ahora?- el destajador se acurruco en el pecho de Shido

-cuando menos te lo esperes…-

xXx

-¿creen que lo de los espías era cuento?- pregunto el emperador relámpago

-pues entre que si son peras o manzanas…- Ban dejo la respuesta al aire

-yo digo que era una farsa… no se apareció ni uno… y eso que Akabane empezó a gritar como loco- ahora era Juubei quien se quejaba

-pues… yo le reclamare al señor George… ya que no nos dejo disfrutar nuestros 4 días de vacaciones

-¿y si nos perdemos entre las habitaciones?...

**Fin?**

**RCP**: y bien… se que los comentarios finales estuvieron muy patas… pero ya ni sabia como acabarlo… y lo deje como otra continuación

**CP**: nooo qe ia no escriba!!!

**RCP:** calla insolente… mis disculpas por haber abandonado el fic a su suerte por mucho tiempo… es que como ya no tenia inspiración… la musa se marcho improvisadamente… y en mi casa ya no pasaban Get Backers… pues ya no sabía cómo continuarle… pero muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo!!! Ahí haber si nos encontramos en otro

**CP:** noo alguien deténgala!!!

**RCP:** muy graciosa… debo decirles que fue toda una odisea el poner a Akabane de uke… ya que en los capítulos pasados de hacia ver como seme… y eso también se vio en el fic previo a este… pero analicemos la anatomía de cada uno… Shido tiene mas posibilidades de ser el seme a diferencia de Akabane que es más flaco que una espiga y le quise continuar con algo de Ginji y Ban… pero pues… de aquí a que me venga la inspiración… mejor lo dejo así

**CP:** iaia ia jue muxo…

N: muchas gracias a: **Manabishi, Reira-chan, Nebyura, Bojik Ivanok y …** gracias lectoras mías… la verdad no se qué haría sin nadie quien leyera mis ocurrencias!!!

**Princess**: bye bye boo!!


End file.
